


Heir of Shadows

by SophiaEAnderson



Series: Of Light and Shadows [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Forced Maturity, Temple of Light, abusive childhood, any languages but English were translated using Google translate, league of shadows, not knowing how normal kids act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaEAnderson/pseuds/SophiaEAnderson
Summary: Warnings don't apply to every chapter and the chapter that do will having warnings in the beginning notes.Thousands of years ago the Order of Guardians formed two organizations to help protect the Miraculouses and keep balance in the world, The Temple of Light and the League of Shadows. When Fu created the sentimonster that destroyed the Temple several people survived that night, working to keep balance in the world and find and train the next Grand Guardian that will one day track Fu down and reclaim the First Miracle Box.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Being a Moody Ass Bitch, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Of Light and Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. A Brief History

Eons ago, from the Void, the place in which life originated, powerful creatures were born. These beings existed in the Void, swirls of concepts and ideas that gained physical forms as beings of life, so called humans, learned of these concepts. A powerful wizard wanted to be able to use these creatures to shape the world around him. He used his magic to bind the creatures, what he called Kwami, to jewellery. 

The Kwamis fought against this, knowing what could happen if their abilities were used for the wrong reasons. The Kwamis fought against the magic of the wizard but in the end, neither won. The Kwamis were bound to the jewellery but the wizard used all the magic he had and his body burned up, his soul returning to the Void. 

Knowing that they couldn’t fall into the wrong hands, the Kwamis searched out humans that were pure of soul that could stand against their power and wield the jewellery, the Miraculouses. They worked with these humans to maintain balance in the world, directing and leading humans to new discoveries and evolving concepts. As humans learned and grew, more Kwami came into existence, willingly binding themselves to jewellery to join their brethren with the humans. 

Over time, two organizations were formed to protect the ancient and powerful artifacts. Each organization was tasked with maintaining and controlling certains aspects of the world, to maintain balance between the light and the dark. One organization, the Temple of Light, was tasked with protecting the pure and innocent. They were best known for their healing practices and teachings, believing that education was for everyone. That did not mean they didn’t get their hands dirty sometimes, disabling and harming those who tried to harm the innocent. The other organization, the League of Shadows, were tasked with dealing with the darker aspects of life. They were the ones who eliminated enemies of the order and controlled the world from the background through manipulation, indimitadion, blackmail, and as a last resort, murder.

A select group of people from each organization, and the general public, were chosen to become the first Guardians, specifically tasked with the protection of the Miraculouses. These people formed the Order of Guardians.

The Order of the Guardians were led by the Grand Guardian, the one who protected the First Miracle Box which housed the first nineteen Miraculouses that came into existence, making them the most powerful of the bunch. The Grand Guardian got to choose what organization the Order of Guardians housed themselves with, trained with and lived within. They oversaw the training and health of everyone within the Order. Both organizations answer to the Grand Guardian.

One day, the newest of the guardian trainees, one who was being trained to be the next Grand Guardian, was tasked with protecting the First Miracle Box over a 24 hour period within the Temple of Light. Something went wrong that night, though no one was sure what exactly happened. One moment life at the Temple was going on as normal and the next, a corrupt Senti-being made from the Peacock Miraculous, was attacking the building, destroying and eating everything in sight. The trainee had failed, either by using the Peacock Miraculous for selfish needs, corrupting it’s creation, or by letting someone else get ahold of the Miraculous and attacking the Temple.

Very few people were able to make it out that night, though all the ancient artifacts and texts were destroyed. The surviving members of the Order worked together to see if anything was salvageable but there was nothing left within the Temple ruins. Through this they did find out that the trainee had survived, taking the First Miracle Box with him. Unfortunately none of the surviving Order or Temple members could track the box down but they knew, one day, the box would make its way back to them and when that day came, they’d need to have a new Grand Guardian ready to protect the box, someone who they could mold from the very beginning so that they didn’t fail as the last had.

It took almost 200 years later, but they had found the one they were waiting for. 

  
  



	2. I Thought You'd Be Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's first meeting with his father. This chapter also acts as chapter 9 of Guardian of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 10

Damian was born destined for greatness. As the only, worthy, male descendant of Ra’s al Ghul, he was the obvious choice for the Heir of the League of Shadows. He was given the best training, the best education possible. He was the strongest, the smartest and overall best out of, not only the others in his generation, but out of a majority of those at the League of Shadows. Only those who were a part of his grandfather’s circle were able to truly defeat him.

That all changed.

Today was his tenth birthday, and as tradition, he was given the chance to prove himself in battle against his mother. Unlike every year previous, Damian, tooth and nail, managed to defeat his mother, his blade resting snuggly against her neck in triumph. 

Of course it would happen on the year in which his Tianshi, his Min, wasn’t there to see the battle, still being away on a mission. It would have been nice to celebrate his victory with her but he could settle with lording his skills and success over Mara’s head. Afterall he’d see Min in another month or so and they’d be able to celebrate together then. 

Along with the success of beating his mother he also got a special gift as part of his tenth birthday. The opportunity to meet his father, to train under the world’s greatest detective and advance his own investigation skills. It would be a couple of months yet before he and his mother would head out for America, since she had just announced the trip that day and he needed to prepare.

Damian could admit, at the very least to himself and Tianshi, that he was intrigued to meet his father. During the day, he was Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy while at night he was Batman, Gotham’s hero, founder member of the Justice League and the world’s greatest detective; someone whose skills impressed even Ra’s al Ghul, resulting in the Dark Knight being offered a spot in the League of Shadows as Ra’s al Ghul’s heir before Damian had been born. It was one of the many reasons why Damian was destined for greatness, his genes demanded it. 

That night Damian spent awake in his and Min’s corridors going over all the files his mother and grandfather kept on Gotham, Bruce Wayne/Batman, and the pity projects his father called his wards. He would be prepared and make his mother proud. It was not the al Ghul way to come off or to be ignorant. 

He fell asleep as the early morning rays of light were streaming through the tiny window at the top of the room, into the crystal orbs that would reflect it down into the rest of the room.

Damian awoke to what his internal clock said was four hours later, not in his corridors but instead laying on a strange bed. It took him a moment but he recognised the metal of the room to be that of one of the Shadows submarines. He still wore his silk pajama bottoms and a glass of water was set on a table by him. Seems like his mother found a new drug that worked in sedating him without his body fighting against it. Seems like he had something new to build a resistance to.

He pushed himself up from the bed, pushing his hair out of his face, noting that a black and white battle suit was set out for him to change into him. He ignored it for now, heading for the glass of water to get the cotton feel out from the back of his throat. He gripped the glass, as he moved across the room and pulled aside a curtain revealing a massive window, confirming that he was below sea level as a school of fish swimmed by.

He continued to look around the room, not that there was much to look at when his eyes landed on a memento that was very familiar to him. He picked up one of the few memento’s his mother kept; Batman's cowl.

“I thought I told you to leave  _ that _ alone.” His mothers voice came from the doorway that had just opened up. It was dark enough in the room that she likely picked up his movement through heat sensors. She wasn’t a fan of infrared cameras.

“Why do you keep it, mother?” He asked instead as he gazed at the mask. He never understood why his mother, who hated signs of weakness, kept a memento of the man she obviously, at least to him, cared for still. 

“It’s a _reminder_ that your father has shown me _both_ _sides_ of himself, just as I have shown him mine.” Talia al Ghul said, taking the mask from him and placing it aside. 

He didn’t bother asking why he was there, the cowl was a big enough give away that he didn’t have to. His mother changed her mind, instead of bringing him to his father several months from now, she decided to do so immediately. It was unfortunate that he wouldn't get a chance to see Min for quite some time. At least he’ll have a good story to tell her when he returned.

Talia moved into the room and picked up the battle suit for him and pulled out a sword that was in a hidden compartment in the table. She walked back to him and knelt down. She held the sword out for him to take though he made no move to do so right away. The sword was well worn, and well taken care of, it obviously had meaning.

“This sword belonged to your grandfather. You are an  _ al Ghul _ first and a  _ Wayne _ second. Remember that, my little Dark Knight. Now come, there’s much I want to show you before we arrive.”

He followed his mother through the submarine, pulling his hair up in a bun as he did so, in which his mother mentioned there being problems within the Shadows and not to expect to hear from her for several months at least, and into the control room. The massive screen in the middle of all the other smaller screens showed Batman, his father, fighting some of his mothers manbats. Damian couldn't help but be drawn to the screen, going as far as to place a hand on it as he watched his father fight. It was the first time he had ever seen video of his father in action, all other records at the Shadows base were just photos.

He wasn’t sure how long he stared, watching his father fight, when his mother spoke up. “My manbats have subdued  _ him _ . Make ready, Damian. We’ll be arriving in the bowels of London shortly.”

Damian looked at his father one last time. “Yes, mother.” he said before getting ready. It wouldn't do to be unpresentable for his first meeting with his father. 

.

Damian stood in the shadows, unseen by the manbats and his father. As his mother walked out the manbats forced the fearsome Batman to his knees. Damian watched as his mother started speaking to her beloved, creeping closer to make out exactly what she was saying. It wouldn’t do for him to miss him que to meet his father.

“...I’ve allowed you to evade your  _ responsibilities _ , my beloved. He’s been trained not only by me, but the masters of the  _ League of Assassins _ along with other special... _ teachers _ .” It was interesting that his mother used the Leagues more well known moniker rather than the original name. “But the boy is growing beyond even  _ my _ control now.”

That was a high compliment from his mother. Al Ghul’s weren’t made to be controlled.

“Boy?” Batman asked, in a fake gravelly voice, obviously used to intimidate the criminals he took down.

“He needs your guiding hand at this juncture to become the perfect heir to the al Ghul empire. Soon I intend to hold the whole world hostage to a new kind of terror… but in the meantime, I leave the two of you to get acquainted. Don’t allow him to cramp your style, my detective.”

Damian stepped from the shadows, ignoring what his mother had said at the end, it wouldn't do to think about her plans of world domination, especially not when that wasn’t his current mission.

He placed the blade of his grandfather’s, no his, sword to his father’s neck. “Father.” he greeted. “I imagined you taller.”


End file.
